Various tables supported on shafts, such as the support pole of a beach umbrella, are known and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,897 and 6,889,618 and published U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0129184. Such tables are often called pole caddies, by which term they will be referred to herein. While these tables provided a surface, which may or may not include pockets of various sizes or depths, they lacked sufficient strength for long-term use and further, did not provide a means for users to display their pride in, or allegiance, to a sports team, or other unique organization. Further, the tables of the prior art were singularly absent in any capability for handling vessels with laterally projecting handles or for reducing the tendency of articles thereon to slide off or blow off in windy conditions.